The need to conserve energy and to use it more efficiently has led to a wide variety of new devices and systems and methods for accomplishing those tasks. Space heating, and particularly the heating of dwellings and buildings, has been the object of many of these energy conservation efforts. Very efficient insulation materials, efficient heat and cold storage eutectics, efficient solar energy collectors, and much other apparatus, is available along with the technology for utilizing them. However, the transition from past practices to an energy efficient world requires more than availability of better apparatus and technology. Any transition that obsoletes current craft skills and current building materials and current manufacturing techniques and facilities, and that obsoletes current building codes; any transition that requires new skills, new codes, new factories, new lending institution attitudes and statistical data, and new owner attitudes, and more investment, may be a long time in transition.
A practical solution to change from past practice to energy efficient home and building heating and cooling must have minimum impact on the workers, material producers, financiers, and others, in the building industry. It is the purpose of this invention to provide apparatus and methods which will provide such a practical solution.